


The Stalker

by Deeney69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blood and Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeney69/pseuds/Deeney69
Summary: A mysterious collector has taken an interest in Takaba Akihito and will do anything to get him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. "And an Angel appeared before him"

He sees him running down the street. His short ash blonde hair bouncing as his lithe body easily avoids other pedestrians.  
He can’t help but stop and stare. He is memorised by the stunning beauty. His cock jumps to attention as his heart begins to race. He has to have him. He must have him. He will have him.  
He will be a perfect addition to his collection.

Already his mind is ticking over, musing over the best way to prepare him, display him, the clothes that will most suit him, the expression he will have on his face. The way in which he will slowly take his life.  
But he doesn’t have him yet. In fact, he isn’t even sure how he is going to capture him. The beauty is obviously fit, quick on his feet.  
The man turns and follows the boy. Abandoning his job. It doesn’t matter. This is his true job. This is the job that was assigned to him by God, or the Universe or Fate. His job is to capture beauty and preserve it for all eternity. For his viewing pleasure only.   
The boy has stopped and gone into a shop. The man thinks about following him. Should he? Dare he do something so drastic? The boy makes him giddy with excitement, foolhardy even. He has never been so reckless, so hasty. As he takes a step forward his sixth sense warns him. He stops and sees what his sense has picked up.

It’s a man who radiates danger. To others passing him he is just a guy in a business suit, a well built, handsome man in a suit, but a salary man all the same. To him he is a predator, carefully scanning his surroundings before following the boy into the convenience store.   
The man changes his position, he casually turns and takes a few steps down the street as he pulls out his mobile phone. He opens his email to give the illusion he is checking his mail. If the boy’s minder is as good as he suspects he is, he will have spotted the man and made a note of him.  
He watches the boy in the store out of the corner of his eye. The boy seems agitated with his minder. He argues with him, frowns, then steps up to the counter and pays for his goods. They both exit the store. A black limo pulls up to the curb. Obviously, the driver cares little about the road rules.  
The boy and the minder argue. The boy is frustrated. He huffs as the minder opens the door and begrudgingly enters the limo. A few seconds later the limo leaves with the boy and the minder. The man quickly makes a note of the rego number and the type of car.

This one is going to be difficult. But, considering the way the man feels and how hard his cock is, this is going to be worth it. He licks his lips and smiles. He is excited, thrilled at the prospect. A rare beauty should be a difficult chase, after all that is part of the excitement.   
The man hurries back to his apartment. He has a lot of planning to do. And, he really needs to take care of his body’s needs.


	2. I had a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short chapter. Sorry, just the way it worked out

Chapter 2  
The warm water courses over his neck and shoulders as he closes his eyes and replays his erotic day dream in his head while slowly stroking his cock.

The blonde boy is running in fear. He stops and looks over his shoulder before entering the abandoned building. He is panting heavily; his body is sweaty and his hair is damp. The man smiles to himself, he is excited, he can smell the fear from the boy. The boy stops on the third floor and tries to hide. He has no idea that the man has been watching his every move. While the boy is fast and strong, he is, in the end no match for the man. The man slowly moves towards the boy. He pauses when the boy looks in his direction. The man is too quick and has ducked behind a pillar. Again, the man advances towards the youth. As quick as a viper the man grabs the boy and wrestles him to the ground. The boy cries out, he begs for his freedom. The man laughs and he ties the boy’s hands and feet before undressing him. The boys skin is soft and subtle under his fingers. And when the man pinches the boy’s delicate nipples he can’t help but groan in ecstasy. The man roughly kisses the boy’s lips. Tongues entwine, and boy’s beautiful moans make the man almost cum. Soon the man is inside the blonde. Their bodies become one. The man moves his right hand without the boy seeing. He carefully grabs the needle and….

The man comes hard and fast. As he enjoys the post coital euphoria his thoughts return to the real world.

He washes himself off and turns off the shower, wipes himself down and dresses. Before heading out, the man checks his computer. It’s busy running an algorithm program of his own design. Finding out who owned the car was pretty easy, once he cracked the government code. Now the computer was searching for anything on the net about the boy.

The man would love and troll through the information the computer has gathered already, but, he has a job to do. A very important job that cannot under any circumstances be postponed. The man sighs and grabs his keys and jacket and leaves his apartment.


	3. Cleaning day

Chapter 3  
As the man approaches the old building he checked again to ensure that he had not been followed, is not being watched or that nothing seems out of place at the entrance. He quickly enters, slamming the thick steel door behind him before kneeling down to a hidden panel and opening it. He turns off the security alarm and deactivates the traps before programming it to allow him free access to the areas he needs to be in. He checks the logs (just to be sure) with those the security system sends to his mobile phone every half an hour. They match. No one has come or gone and no equipment faults have been detected. He relaxes and makes his way to an empty room and, using his mobile phone, activates the secret panel which opens and allows him access to his most sacred sanctum. As the room lit up the man breathed in deeply and smiled contently. His collection is safe, and it is magnificent. He had eleven in his collection at present. Nine females and two males. They varied in ages from four years to twenty-six. They were dressed in various attire and in different poses that accentuated their beauty. The oldest in his collection, in terms of ownership, was twenty-eight. She was not as well presented as her counterparts, he had improved his techniques over the years. She had slightly yellowing skin on her hands, a couple of missing teeth and her left ear had been damaged during transport. As he walked towards her he felt proud of his achievement. Apart from the small faults problem she still looked as good as the day he put her into the large Perspex vessel. Before he began his preparations to “attend” to her he checked her personal caretaker system (another invention of his) each “caretaker system” was separate to the next to ensure that if there was a failure it was limited to only one of his precious collection. This system monitored the temperature, humidity and even air in the container. Everything was perfect, he knew this before he left home since the system sent continuous updates to his home system and mobile phone. Any problem, no matter how minor, and he would be informed immediately. God, he loved technology. He remembered when he first started out. Problems, problems, so many problems. He lost his first fifteen before he got this one right. He couldn’t leave his old house, for fear of his newly developed system breaking down. He had to work from home. At the time, he was in a constant state of panic. Would the neighbours know what he was doing? would the police? would a casual passer by realise something was not quite right about that old house and call the council or the police. It turned out, his worrying was for nothing. With his meticulous planning, his penchant for always being cautious, and perhaps some luck, he was never suspected, let alone caught. After turning the system off and carefully manoeuvring the vessel into a position where he could work on his pride and joy he slipped on his expensive silk gloves and went to work. It was “cleaning day” today, and it was her turn. He began with a “once over”, checking for any major damage he had not been able to see when she was in the vessel. He stopped for a moment and stared into her face. She was still quite beautiful, despite the apparent damage of time. “Keiko” was, a twenty-two-year-old model. Not a well-known one. She had only been in a couple of commercials. But he saw her potential. It seemed like only yesterday that he ended her life.   Gently he removed the wig made from some of her hair. Hair was almost impossible to preserve. He was most upset that he had to use acrylic hair for her eyebrows and eye lashes. He hummed to himself, once in a while his thoughts would turn to the boy. He tried his best to push those away, he had to keep to his schedule and not fall behind. As he paused for a meal after four hours of work, he checked for word from his home computer. It had finished its preliminary search. A deeper search would take weeks, after all there was a hell of a lot of junk floating out there in the electronic World. He was tempted to abandon his routine so he could find out what the computer had learnt about his boy. He felt as giddy as a school boy. He didn’t know what made this new prey so intoxicating. Maybe it was the fact he was different to the rest (He was so much more agile, and fiery). Maybe it was the fact that he had a minder (a definite and dangerous obstacle to his plans). Maybe it was because he was feeling melancholy, it had been more than a year since his last catch. Whatever the reasons, he knew that capturing this prey would be his greatest challenge.


	4. An inconvenient meeting

Chapter Four

“Oye, Shaziro”. 

The man grimaced when he recognized the person calling his name and running towards him down the mainstreet. Hanayama was a work colleague.  
“Hey” Shaziro murmured back.  
“You weren’t at work today. Boss was pissed, said you never phoned. You been sick?”  
“I had better things to do”

Hanayama raised his eyebrows

“Ohhh. Find a new book to read?’ Shaziro was notorious for having his nose in a book and ignoring everyone around him.  
“Yeah” he answered curtly.  
“You know, you really should go out with us for after work drinks on Friday night”.

He stepped closer and touched Shaziro’s shoulder.  
“You know, a couple of the girls at work really like you. You are a handsome guy.”

Hanayama stepped back slightly flustered  
“I mean, I’m not gay or anything, I’m just saying that in case you didn’t feel confident”

Shaziro sighed. He tried to think of the best answer to give.

“Yeah, maybe”. He then raised the plastic bag in his right hand.  
The smell of a hot meal came wafting out of it. “I gotta go, foods getting cold”.

Hanayama smiled and patted Shaziro’s shoulder  
“Oh, OK. Shall I see you at work tomorrow?”  
“Maybe” answered Shaziro curtly and walked away.

“Damn” he cursed as he looked back at Hanayama. He always hated being spotted by people he knew. They could always pose a risk later on, a witness to his comings and goings.

He still had a few sick days he could use. It was always difficult to know whether or not to leave a job or stay. If he stayed his job was most definitely interfere in his new project. If he left he would have to dig into his savings or take a risk on illegal activities.  
It was the mundane things that always gave him the most concern. After all the majority of serial killers had been caught not by some amazing detective deducing the abductions and killings, but by simple slip ups. A traffic stop led to the arrest of Randy Kraft, a soft-spoken computer programmer believed to have killed as many as 45 young men in Southern California. 

As Shaziro scoffed down his dinner he read over the information the computer had gathered so far.

As he suspected the car, an armoured Mercedes Benz S-class, was one of a fleet of cars owned by one of Japan’s top companies. Even Shaziro, who had absolutely no interest in finance and the economy in Japan, knew the name “Sion”.  
Just as he had heard of the name of the CEO “Asami”.

Shaziro was rather taken aback to find that for a well-known company, apart from the usual spiel about the company, its goals, it’s interests, it’s leaders; there was little else about the company and even less about the CEO Asami.  
“Hell” Shaziro thought to himself, he was having trouble trying to even find a decent photo of the man. He frowned and got out his notepad and made a note to do some more research into this man, simply out of curiosity, later when he had the time. The blonde was his first priority.

Using a face recognition program and an image from the convenience store camera that Shaziro had tapped into his computer came up with the likely name of his stunning blonde. The image matched a profile picture from Linkedin  
Takaba Akihito. Aged 24, freelance photographer.

Shaziro got up, threw his trash in the bin, washed his hands and, after transferring the information the computer had so far onto his laptop, made himself comfortable on his bed.

He stared at the resume picture of Akihito, the standard headshot. Akihito smiling at the camera, his eyes dazzling, his hair perfect, his sumptuous lips slightly opened showing his white teeth.  
Shaziro couldn’t help but smile himself. He could feel himself getting hard again.  
My God, this boy was going to bring him undone. Shaziro breathed deeply, trying to calm his excited heart.  
He tried to continue with his investigation but he couldn’t get past the thought of kissing and licking every part of Akihito. With his penis fully erect and becoming painful, Shaziro sighed and set the laptop down next to the bed. He closed his eyes and pictured Akihito as he stroked himself. He replayed in his head the first moments he saw the Blonde, how he ran, how he breathed. Shaziro changed the scene using his imagination. He imagined calling out to Akihito. Akihito turned to him and smiled like a long-lost lover. The traffic and the people vanished they met in the middle of the deserted road. He held Akihito’s head in his hands, scanning, memorising that beautiful face, before kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced with each other as their hands explored each other’s body.

“Takaba, Takaba” Shaziro called out as he stroked himself hard, quickly reaching a climax. Drowsy and excited Shaziro fell asleep, dreaming again and again of kissing Akihito.


End file.
